The Cinis Vanisher
I'm in a cave. I don't know what to do. As I walk I hear old classical music. I'm hearing screams. Listening to it makes me terrified. I flinch every time I hear one. I'm sad for them…the screaming victims. Even though I'm anti-social. I still have a heart for them. I can't embrace or express my feeling. I'm too of a coward. I say out loud, "Please" as I pause. "I just want…" I said studdering. I start crying, "I just want my… family." I keep strolling, slowly, still dropping tears off my itchy eye. Just wanting to reassemble with my family, and friends. Realizing that I should of spent my life better before. As I stroll, I finally get a glimpse of what I'm up against. A shape of a shadow. Black ash flowing from it. It's like ash from a camp fire you see in night time. A Little red when I look closely. It's not walking or standing. It's flowing. Unable to see its legs or feet. Its flowing towards me. Getting closer and closer to me. Then out of nowhere it appears right in front of me. We're nose to noise. Even if I wasn't able to see it's noise anyways. I turn around. Running and screaming for my life. Screaming like never before. THIS IS HOW IT ALL BEGAN. I wake up screaming.I say annoyingly,"It's that dream again". The dream always comes up as a mystery. I try to ignore it.But, I'm enable to go asleep again. Going twists and turns trying to. It's the middle of the night. My roomis a pretty decent size. If you were walking inside my room. My bed would be on the right-top corner of the room. A dirty window across the door. My Room is on the second floor. I get up. Walking to my dusty window. I see a small shape our shadow. It's not like the other shape in my nightmares. I wipe the dust to see it more clearly. It's a little girl. She has a old cloth dress with a dusty flower pattern on. She's smiles to me. I blink my eyes three times rapidly. She's gone. I stayed awake till the sun rose. I try to go back to sleep.But, something is stopping me. I'm sleepy but I Just can't. As I try again. I open my eyes. I hear my parents fighting… again. I hear them screaming to each other. Getting louder and louder. I don't bother to know why their fighting. Their to stupid too recognize.But, it does make me sad and really pist. The fighting stops. I go down stairs to get breakfast. Once I finish, I walk out the door. Right before I did, I said, "Oh look... looks like you guys aren't fighting every second of the day. Obviously, I'm going to enjoy it." Then I shut the door loud. I can hear my mom shout my name,"E.J.". When I'm walking to school; I meet up with my two best buds. One Is called Prim, and then there's percy. I have been friends with them since 6th grade. I go to high school. I'm pretty shy to people except prim and percy. Well not shy to the people I BULLY. Category:Beings